1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments described herein relate to image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display panels are configured using a plurality of pixels. Each pixel may be configured of a plurality of subpixels emitting, for example, red (R), green (G) and blue (B) light, respectively. The subpixels emit light of respective colors.
A uniform display panel has the same numbers or areas of subpixels emitting light of respective colors. In contrast, a non-uniform display panel has different numbers or different areas of subpixels emitting light of respective colors.
However, in the non-uniform display panels, color shift within a color may occur due to non-uniform characteristics of subpixels emitting light having respective colors. In particular, since achromatic colors are easily perceivable by people, users may react more sensitively to color shifts of achromatic colors.
In the related art, in order to reduce such color shifts, a technology of controlling outputs between subpixels using nonlinear outputs after rendering of pixel data has been used.